oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Animated Adamant Armour
|name = Animated Adamant Armour |image = |release = 12 June 2006 |update = Warriors' Guild |members = Yes |combat = 113 |always drops = 30 Warrior guild token |examine = Animated adamant armour. |hitpoints = 99 |aggressive = Yes |poisonous = No |max hit = 12 |weakness = Crush |attack style = Melee (Crush) |slaylvl = No |att = 99 |str = 99 |def = 99 |range = 1 |mage = 1 |astab = 0 |aslash = 0 |acrush = 0 |amagic = 0 |arange = 0 |dstab = 50 |dslash = 25 |dcrush = 19 |dmagic = 400 |drange = 400 |strbns = 5 |rngbns = 0 |attbns = 4 |immunepoison = No |immunevenom = Yes |attack speed = 6 }} Animated Adamant Armour is found at the Warriors' Guild. It is the second most powerful variant of Animated Armour. To summon one, players must use a Adamant platebody, Adamant platelegs and a Adamant full helm on the Magical Animator. Defeating this armour is one of the fastest methods of obtaining tokens. If you are a high level, farming the Rune version might be a faster option. Since the Animated Adamant Armour is the second most powerful version, it's a good idea for lower levelled players to bring plenty of food, and slash resistant armour. The player will retain all of their Adamant armour pieces when it is defeated; however, any armour below Black has a chance to lose parts. You cannot use magic or ranged to kill the armour, as both will always hit zero. When you place the armour on the Magical Animator this text appears over your chatbox: You place your armour on the platform where it disappears.... The animator hums, something appears to be working. You stand back... Weakness Players are advised to use a strong weapon with the Crush style attack, such as the Leaf-bladed battleaxe or the Saradomin sword on crush, as the Animated Adamant Armour is weak to Crush type attacks. Lower levelled players might opt for a Dragon battleaxe or mace. You could also safe-spot the Animated Adamant Armour by using a halberd, preferably a Crystal halberd imbued via the Nightmare Zone. However, you can use any type of halberd as long as you have the required levels. After the armour spawns, run to the spot shown in the image to the left. The Animated Armour will be trapped next to the platform, allowing you to attack it without taking any damage. Non-crush weapons such as the Abyssal whip, Dragon longsword or Dragon scimitar will work fine if your Attack level is high enough (85 or higher is recommended), but they will not provide as fast a kill rate as crush-based attacks. Drops Tokens |} Armour |} Trivia *Even though players only used the three required pieces to create the animated armour, it wields an Adamant 2h sword. It is unknown where it got this from. *The Animated adamant armour attacks at the same speed as a scimitar, despite wielding a 2h sword. Category:Needs image